When Our Stars Collide
by Emris Nightray
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang find a mysterious girl in the woods what will happen next? What connection does she have with Inuyasha and his past? Will she tear them apart or bring them together? If I get enough Reviews I'll Write the next Chapter ! Rated T just in Case :)
1. Chapter 1

Power of The Stars

This is my first story !

I'm so excited to find out if anyone will read my story.

I've decited only to post one chapter at a time and see if anyone reviews my story and likes it.

If you do, thank you !

Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1

It was almost night time when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara decited to camp out for the night in a nearby forest . They had been searching for shards of the sacred jewl but to no avail. For two days straight Kagome had sensed no jewl shards and Inuyasha was begining to get irritated.

"Why the hell can't we find any shards?!" Inuyasha Growled "Mabey you're broken! He said as he pointed to Kagome. She just looked away and said "I'm not broken, mabey your negativity waves are affecting my powers!" Inuyasha walked away in a huff while Sango and Miroku looked at eachoter and began to prepare a place to sleep whille Shippo and Kirara played with eachother.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome cooled off they all gathered and made a nice fire to cook the fish Inuyasha cought in a nearby stream not to far from their campsite. "This fish is delicious!" Shippo Exclaimed. "Of course it is!" Inuyasha said boastfully, "I cought it!" "You are so full of yourself!" Kagome said. Just as Inuyasha was about to come back at her with some whitty comment there was a russtle in the bushes that stopped him...

"I knew there was someone following us." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsuiga. "I sensed it too." Said Miroku. Just as they were about to charge for the bush, they heard a girl scream and it sounded like she had fallen in a hole. Inuyasha charged for the bush and found a young girl in a short red kimono that looked almost identical to Inuyasha's except instead of pants she was wearing matching shorts. She appeared to have silver hair, but her head was covered with a red hood. She had fallen into a deep hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I decited to write chapter 2 since chapter 1 was so short :)

Really hope to get some reviews !

I changed the name of my story to When Our Stars Collide

Chapter 2

"Well...HELP HER!" Kagome Yelled as she pushed Inuyasha into the hole almost landing on top of the girl who only at the last moment moved out of the way. Inuyasha looked at her, but she quickly looked away from him. "Are you hurt?" He asked. She nodded. Her ankle seemed to be twisted. _Probubly happened when she fell._ Inuyasha thought.

The more he stared at the strange girl who wouldn't look at him, the more he felt connected to her. Like he knew her.

Being the stubborn half-demon Inuyasha was he decided it best to approach her with force and pick her up and lift her out of the hole thinking she couldn't walk. "Here, I'll carry you to the top of the hole." He said as he approached the girl. She only struggled to get up and finaly jumped to the top of the hole before Inuyasha could touch her. Not realizing that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were at the top looking down, the girl accidentally landed on Kagome. "AHH!" Kagome screamed as the girl landed on her. The girl only cried in pain as she had hurt her ankle more. Miroku and Sango yelled, "Kagome !" and grabbed their weapons thinking the girl was attacking Kagome. Before they could attack though, Inuyasha jumped out of the hole and threw the girl off of Kagome and into a tree.

"Are you hurt?!" Inuyasha demanded. "No, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me at all." Kagome replied. Inuyasha quickly got up and charged at the girl with Tetsuiga and the intent to kill the girl who attacked Kagome, but before he could get to close, Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha fell to the ground. The strange girl, now slumped against the base of a tree, only looked with wonder at what had just transpired.

"What the hell did you do that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You were going to kill her!" Kagome said, "If you were listening, I told you that she didn't attack me! She accidentally fell on me." "Jeeze," Said Inuyasha as he got up from the ground. "Whatever."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approached the girl who was now struggling to get up, but to no avail. As she fell to the ground Kagome asked, "Do you need help?" The girl said nothing but Kagome could see the pain in the girls face even though she refused to look anyone straight in the face. Inuyasha finally approached the girl and her scent was oddly like his own. _No, It can't be ! there is only one way to know for sure. _Inuyasha thought. He squated down next to the girl, grabbed her face and made her look at him. Kagome was about to scold him, but she looked at how intently he looked at her. As her face turned twords Inuyasha her eyes widened. The very moment that thier eyes met Inuyasha's facial expression changed to worried and then loving.

Everyone stared at the strange girl who now looked at them with the same gold eyes as Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly removed the hood covering her head and hair to reveal her silver hair and little dog ears. Everyone had the same question running through their mind, but before anyone could ask, Inuyasha swept the girl off of the ground and hugged her. Her eyes widdened but she eventually hugged him back and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ! I actually got a review and two followers ! SO HAPPY XD

This is all new for me so I hape that this chapter does't dissapoint.

I'm trying to make them longer :)

Chapter 3

At this everyone in the group had just about figured out who the girl was except Kagome. When Inuyasha and the girl had finished hugging Kagome began to wonder. _Mabey they are childhood friends ?_ She thought. _No, they hugged to long...Lovers mabey ? Not another psyco who wants to kill me and drag Inuyasha to hell with her. _Her thoughts were then dishturbed by Inuyasha who was the first to speak after the silence.

"Where have you been?!" He asked trying to sound forceful, but the look in his eyes told another story that made Kagome feel light headed.

"I've been following you." She replyed. Her voice slightly raspy. She looked no older than 15.

"That's not possible! I would have sensed you...wouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked.

"I picked up a thing or two living on my own." She replied. Inuyasha giggled a little which surprised everyone around except the girl who only smiled big to reveal her fangs. Miroku was the next to speak.

"What is your name beautiful girl?" He said as he knelt down next to the girl.

"Aria" She replied with a smile which slowly faded to a blush as the munk began rubbing her butt. He was quickly sent flying when she slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Inuyasha growled at him as to tell him that he was his property, and to stay away from her.

Kagome was still silent but was awakened from her daydream as Aria let out a loud cry of pain as she grasped her ankle which was all twisted and out of shape. Inuyasha's eyes quickly left the monk who was now cowering behind Sango, and fell upon the girl in front of him who now looked as if she were as fragile as a newborn baby.

"Here," Inuyasha said "I'll take you to the stream where you can wash up and then we can look at your ankle." Aria nodded and Inuyasha swiftly, and gently, picked her up and carried her away to the stream. As they dissapeard behind the mass of trees in the forest, Kagome's face began to turn read and you could almost see puffs of smoke comming out of her ears. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara decited to go back to the camp before Kagome exploded and they were cought in the range of fire. Just as the four of them made it back to the camp they could hear loud and clear Kagome screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs words they could not understand.

Kagome's POV

_How DARE he do that right in front of me ! He has never looked at me like that or done something like hug me ! I'm going to kill that bastard and that little girl ! UGGGHHHH! _

She stormed off into the wods to cool down, but here real intentions were to spy on Inuyasha and the strange girl he seemed to care so much about.

Meanwhile by the stream...

"Ahhh!" Aria screamed as Inuyasha set her down by the stream.

"Sorry" He repiled. Aria had only just now noticed how dirty she was and felt a little embarassed that after so many years her brother had to see her in such a pathetic state. He began to undo the top of her haori (I put kimono in my first chapters but I found out most people say haori, so I changed it ^.^) but Aria protested and said blushing "I can undo it by myself.."

"Ok he replied, I'll wait behind the tree if you need me." He said and walked over and slumped down the opposite side of a tree not facing the stream. He sensed another presence, but he decited to disregard it so he could focus on listening to make sure Aria was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my 2 Followers !

And my awsome reviews !

Chapter 4

Aria slowly undressed and slid into the water with a yelp as she hit the rock bottom. She was able to stand on her one good leg with her head above the water. She turned to where Inuyasha was just so see that he wasn't spying on her. To her pleasure, He wasn't. She took a deep breath and went underwater sitting cris-ross on the bottom of the stream. Her white hair floating up above her as she went down to the bottom. She washed off her arms and her legs. Wincing a little when she touched her ankle.

Inuyasha wass listening clostly because for about a minute there was no sound whatsoever comming from the stream where his beloved sister was watching off. He bagan to worry.

_If she doesn't make a sound in the next five seconds I'm turning around. _

_one..._

_two..._ Still there was no sound.

_three.._

_four..._

_FIVE !_ With that he turned around to see nothing but a golden glow comming from the side of the bank closest to him. He began to panic and ran to the spot where the river was glowing, but the moment he reached it, the light died and the world was silent. A moment later Aria's head popped out of the water. Her breathing heavy and her hands around her neck.

"What were you doing?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he tried to help Aria out of the water.

"I was..healing my ankle." She said sqwerming from his grip and falling back into the water. "And Inuyasha...I'M STILL NAKED!" She screamed.

"SIT!" Was the last thing Inuyasha heard before the enchanted beads drug him to the bottom of the lake.

"Inuyasha!" Aria screamed as she swam to the bottom of the lake where her brother now lay. She helped him reach the surface as he gasped for air. Aria looked around to see who had done this. She saw the strange girl Inuyasha had called Kagome earlier standing by the tree where Inuyasha had been sitting before. Inuyasha was still gasping for air on the grass next to the stream.

"How dare you..!" Aria said. Kagome didn't have time to reply because Aria had sent a lightningbolt of energy into Kagome that made her instantly fall face down in the dirt knocked out cold.

By this time Inuyasha had regained his normal brething pattern and his vision was begining to clear up. Aria quickly jumped out of the water and put her clothes back on before her brother could see her naked. When Inuyasha had gained full consciousness he bolted upright and automatically yelled,

"What the hell Kago-" Before he could finish his sentence he noticed Kagome face down in the dirt unconcious.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed over to her side. Aria approached slowly and said in a calm voice,

"She hurt my brother, so I knocked her out with my energy. She will be fine in a few hours." Inuyasha only shook his head with shock and said,

"How can you do that? You are only a half-demon."

"Yes, you are right, I am, but, my mother was also a powerful charm caster. I learned a few thing from her before she...died" Aria replied. Inuyasha decided it best to take Kagome and Aria back to the campsite to rest. He picked up Kagome and began carrying her to where Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were now sleeping.

When the came upon the site, he put Kagome down on the sleeping bag she had laid down earlier. After he had laid her down he decited to go and sit with his sister who was already sitting by the fire.

"Why didn't you come out in the open earlier?" He asked as he sat down with Tatsuiga in hand.

"I was afraid." She said.

"Of what?" He asked.

"I..was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me because I am..different."

"Different how? You know, other than the dog ears and the long silver hair."

"Because of my powers. I can do so much that scares people. I hurt people, on accident. Everyone who has ever gotten close to me has gotten hurt. I just didnt want that to happen to you. Our father left me a message. He told me that I had hidden powers. That only my brothers could release."

"Only your brothers...Me and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess, you are my only brothers."

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, he didnt really leave me detailed instructions."

Inuyasha began to wonder. He thought about his father, and his brother Sesshomaru. He thought about what connection they could have. As he wondered he felt a warm lump fall on his lap. He looked down to see that Aria had fallen asleep on his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter ! Thanks to all of you who reviewed ! This might be the last chapter...not really liking where this story is going..

Review and tell me what you think !

(p.s. I got spell check ! XD)

Chapter 5

Kagome had been asleep for 10 hours with Inuyasha watching her intently. Aria, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had awaken 2 hours ago and were out looking for some food and fire wood.

"Mmmhhhhh" Kagome moaned. It was evident she was waking up. Inuyasha leaned over her to get a better look at her, but before he could do anything, Kagome shot up straight. Their heads collided and they both fell backwards holding their heads.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked still holding his head. Kagome didn't even have a chance to answer because Aria came into the room.

"Are you alright ?" She asked running over to them.

"Yeah...I think..." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a dirty look.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Aria asked. "I think we need to talk." She said looking at Kagome who only gave her a look that could kill, and she almost wish it had worked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, but he trusted his sister and decided to leave. As he left Aria turned to Kagome and asked her,

"Who do you think I am?"

For a moment Kagome didn't know how to answer because she really didn't know. She finally answered who she thought Aria was.

"A girl who is REALLY close to Inuyasha."

_And a man stealer!_ She thought.

Aria laughed. "I knew you weren't the smartest but I thought you would figure it out eventually...I'm his sister !"

Kagome nearly died of embarrassment.

_SISTER ! _Kagome thought. _I feel really stupid..._

"I'm so sorry ! I thought you were like...I don't know..in love?" Kagome said.

"Aria's face turned bright red as she rolled on the floor laughing. Kagome was only more embarrassed.

"Wow...hahaha...I think we should forget about this whole thing and start over..what do you say?" Aria said holding out her hand to help Kagome up.

"Ok!" Kagome answered taking her hand. Aria pulled her into a standing position and the two girls walked outside.

"Hey, " Inuyasha said looking at Aria. "I think that it would be best for you if we found a place for you to stay in a nearby village until the fighting is over."

"No." Aria said sitting down on a nearby log. "Why would I do that when you need my help?" She asked.

Inuyasha was shocked at her words. "Y-you can't even fight !" He said. Aria only walked over to him and got as close as she could to his face without kissing him and whispered,

"Try me."

"Fine !" Inuyasha said backing away from Aria who was now smiling. "I challenge you ! If I win you go to the nearest village, If you win, you can come with us." Inuyasha said drawing Tetsuiga and pointing it at Aria.

By this time the rest of the gang was staring at them questioningly .

"Alright !" Aria said pulling two daggers from her side belt placing one in each hand. To be honest, no one even knew she had them !

Aria was the first to make a move which took Inuyasha by surprise. By the time he noticed how close she was he barely had time to put Tetsuiga up to protect himself. Aria was holding off Tetsuiga with only one dagger as she used the other to slightly cut Inuyasha on the cheek just to show she was serious. Inuyasha pushed her back. He realized that she was serious and so, he would be serious too.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he slashed the air. Nothing happened though...

_What happened?_ He thought as he looked at Aria who was smirking.

"What did you do?!" He asked.

"Nothing...I just canceled our demonic energy so that you can't use the wind scar." She answered trying to sound innocent.

"Wha-" Inuyasha started to say but was stopped when his sister began to charge at him. Daggers in hand. She was so fast that he barely had time to side step, but she knew he would do that and she spun around on the ground sweeping his feet out from under him knocking the breath out of him. She sat on top of him in a mocking way and asked,

"Now do you think that I can't fight?"

He only looked away from her and said "Do what you want.."

Everyone looked at her with amazement. She had actually beaten Inuyasha without breaking a sweat !

What exactly is this girl ?


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't been on here in forever !

So much fricken school work !

UNBELIEVABLE !

Ok but I had inspiration !

Here goes :)

Just then Inuyasha shot up off of the ground. "What is it?" Aria asked with a worried tone.

After she said that she realized what it was because she sensed him too.

"What is he doing here?!" Kagome yelled.

"Do not disrespect my master, wench !" Jacken corrected right before Sesshomaru stepped on him.

Sesshomaru was not the talkative type but he managed to say, " I sensed demonic energy clashing and then disappearing. I came to see what it was."

"Brother.." Aria whispered from behind Inuyasha who already had the Tetsuaiga pointed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took it as a challenge and drew his sword as well. In that moment Inuyasha lunged at him and their weapons collided.

"NO!" Aria yelled but her cry went unheard.

They kept on fighting. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was winning but Inuyasha wouldn't give up that easily.

Kagome and the others were so involved with the battle that they didn't even notice Aria run into the woods with her hands covering her ears.

Inuyasha did though and he wanted the fight to end quickly but he couldn't give in to Sesshomaru either. So he continued to fight.

IN THE WOODS

_It hurts !_ Aria's brain was screaming at her those words over and over.

This happened every time their energy collided. He powers seemed to just go insane. Like they were trying to escape but her body wouldn't let them. And did I mention it hurt like HELL!

_Just keep running...RUN!_ She thought to herself. This is always what she did. Until she ran into a tree or something but because she was so close to them this time the pain was literally unbearable.

BAM!

And there was that thing that always stopped her. A damn tree. Now the pain was increasing. All over now.

Her whole body screamed !

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru who was not lunging at his open rib cage. He dodged it barely.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he went back for another attack.

Inuyasha knew that there was something wrong with Aria, but he couldn't just stop fighting.

Yes he could.

And that is exact ally what he did.

Pain shot throughout his shoulder where Sesshomaru's sword penetrated his skin.

In that moment when Sesshomaru was stunned for a moment Inuyasha threw the sword from his shoulder and ran as fast as he could toward where Aria had run into the forest.

"You cannot escape me that easily." Sesshomaru said as he chased after Inuyasha.

BACK TO ARIA

"AHHHHH!" She screamed hoping someone could here. The pain was reaching its peak and when it did Aria didn't know if she could handle it.

She heard footsteps.

She recognized them. Both pairs of them.

"Aria!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the ground where his beloved sister was. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

Sesshomaru then arrived at the scene and when he analyzed it he realized that he should go.

Sesshomaru vanished into the trees just as the gang arrives where Inuyasha and Aria where.

She had scratched all over her body and a huge one where she hit the tree on full speed. She was clutching her ears now and was crying and thrashing around with all her might violently.

She knew that it was Inuyasha holding her because of the smell of his blood, but she couldn't bear to open her eyes. It hurt too much.

"Aria...Aria!" Was the last thing she heard before her whole world went black and numb.

HOPE U LIKED IT ! REVIEW!


End file.
